Aferi
By most considered to be the most imposing of the laculli, the aferi are also the most easily recognized. The aferi live high up in the skies, in their cities made of airships. Just like the tenill, they aren't often seen on the surface, where their large wings and tails only hinder their movements. Though they are the most advanced laculli subspecies in terms of sciences and innovation, some find aferi hard to work with due to their pride and sometimes arrogant attitudes. Etymology and Other Names Aferi is based on the Fake-Latin words Aferus and Geni, which in this case translate to "Honest People". Other laculli subspecies and even other races who are aware of the meaning of their name might mockingly call them "neaferi", which means the opposite. Biology and Anatomy Aferi are only distantly related to the other laculli subspecies, and most of their scales have evolved into small, smooth feathers. The only parts of their body that still look like a regular laculli's are their lower legs and feet, which are still covered in scales. Part of their hand structure has grown significantly, leaving them with only two fingers and a thumb, and the large feathers that make up their wings are connected to a long, feathered tail. Unlike those of all other laculli subspecies, the tails of aferi aren't detachable, as it would leave them unable to fly. Aferi feathers can come in almost all colors and patterns imaginable, usually resembling a bird of some kind, and as such can be either dull or vibrant. Their skin is usually of a warmer color, though it can vary. Their ears are much of those of zanguir, seeing as they're long and thin and used for emoting, with the exception that they also consist of feathers. Their hair grows faster than that of other subspecies, and is usually of a color similar to their feathers. The claws on their feet are long and almost look like talons. Together with the zanguir, aferi are the tallest laculli subspecies, which combined with their large wingspan can make them look quite intimidating. Because they live at such great hights where oxygen is sparser, aferi have a different kind of blood and a greater lung volume than the other laculli subspecies. Sociology and Culture Much like the tenill, the aferi are also very curious, but instead of looking to the past and collecting books to satisfy for hunger and knowledge, they rather figure it out themselves by experimenting and creating. Aferi are inventors, builders and crafters, and withouta doubt the most technically advanced of al laculli. Science is very important to them, though they don't sacrifice values like honesty and integrity over results, something they often emphasize. However, though they've always been present, the number of aferi who'd rather ignore these values in favor of achievements has been growing alarmingly fast over the last years. Incredibly proud of their inventions and discoveries, aferi have created antidotes, vaccines, prosthetics, weapons and more, all widely used throughout the galaxy. Although aferi see magic as inferior to science, they are surprisingly intrigued by it. Instead of practicing it, they are more interested in how it can be used for technological applications. Their pride might sometimes be seen as arrogance, though, and quite some aferi consider themselves smarter and above other races and laculli. Despite this, aferi are mostly known and admired for their enormous and majestic airships, which they call their home. Most aferi families have their own airship. Powered by magic, these floating homes are a place for them to craft and experiment in peace, and they use them to easily travel around to visit interesting research locations or cities. Aferi rarely leave their airships, and are commonly only seen on the ground to stock up on food, supplies or other necessary things to live. Aferi often meet up with other families to collaborate on experiments or exchange results, joining their airships together so they don't drift apart. Over time, some of these groups of airships have grown into huge, multiple level airship cities, consisting of countless airships modified into buildings and connected with bridges, stairways. Airships can freely add to and leave these cities, and they're usually constantly changing shape. Some cities are situated close to mountains, to prevent them from floating away, though some of them move around freely, going wherever the wind is taking them. Outsiders visiting these airship cities often need to wear an oxygen mask of some kind to prevent losing consciousness due to a lack of oxygen. Because of this and the fact that it's not always possible to return to the ground, races incapable of light are rarely seen in aferi airship cities. Aferi families are not very big, and usually consist of two parents and children of one or both parents. They're not very close, and children often leave as soon as possible to achieve things of their own. They usually live in rented apartments in airship cities until they're able to build or buy their own airship, the true sign of independence. Behavior Aferi are much more graceful in the air than on the ground. Because of this, their movements on the ground are much slower and more deliberate so they don't trip over their large wings or tail, or hit something with them. Their ears are used to display emotions, though they also tend to move towards the source of a sound almost by reflex. In addition to their ears, their feathers are also a good indicator of their mood. A relaxed aferi will have smooth feathers, while a distressed or angry individual's feathers will puff up slightly. Aferi usually sleep with their wings wrapped around themselves. Wrapping one's wings around someone else is a show of affection, possession or protection. Aferi often groom themselves, and grooming someone else, aferi or not, is also a way they show affection to others. Naming Aferi names are very similar to costura ones in that they contain a lot of vowels. First names follow most of the same naming rules in general. However, as an aferi leaves their family and becomes independent, they craft a last name for themselves. Last names are usually longer than first names, and nearly always start with the first letter of one's first name. They're commonly meaningless and just made up to look or sound aesthetically pleasing, but some might consist of words with actual meanings. Notable Aferi Jerks, all of them Racial Traits Aferi are birbs, which gives them birb powersCategory:Races